jojofandomcom-20200222-history
JoJo Wiki:Poll History
This page contains information on contest and events in the encyclopedia. Article of the month Topic choices are chosen based off suggestion. Contestants are chosen by popularity vote via Contest Forum threads. January 2013 *The categories were Favorite Stand and Favorite Character. The winners were "The World" (followed by Killer Queen) and "Joseph Joestar" (followed by Jotaro) respectively. February 2013 *The category was Beauty of the Month and the winner was Jolyne Cujoh. The second place was to Lisa Lisa. March 2013 *The criteria was Minor Characters. The winners were Avdol's Chickens with a last minute victory over Sugar Mountain. April 2013 *April's election was for Creepiest Character. The winner by a large margin was Yoshikage Kira. Second place went to Cioccolata. May/June 2013 *Election for both May and June; category was Biggest Asshole/Jerk in JJBA. The winner by a landslide was Dio Brando, with Rohan at second and Kars at third. July 2013 *Part 1 of the July Most "Fabulously Dressed" character in JJBA poll. The Winner was Part 5's protagonist, Giorno Giovanna. With far off 2nd place going to Diavolo. August 2013 *Winner of the Most Fabulously Dressed (Round 2) goes to Narciso Anasui with Caesar Zeppeli in second place. September 2013 *A close match, but the Most wanted Character in All Star Battle was Diego Brando, with 2nd place to Weather Report (Character). A close third was Rudol von Stroheim. October 2013 *Most wanted Stardust Crusaders Ending song was Holy Diver by DIO. November/December 2013 *The winner of the December Favorite Song for the Stardust Crusader Opening was JULES by Soul'd Out. With Rainbow in the Dark by DIO in second place. January/February 2014 *The Favorite All Star Battle Character Theme Poll's Winner, With 79 and 21.35% of all votes, is Funny Valentine's They Are All Those of Justice. With Josuke Higashikata - "Golden Spirit" in 2nd and Narciso Anasui - "His Name is Anasui!" in third. March 2015 *The Favorite Enemy Stand Battle of Stardust Crusaders - Season One Poll's Winner, With 511 and 40.85% of all votes, was Emperor and Hanged Man. With Death 13 in second and The Lovers in third. July 2015 *The Favorite Egypt 9 Glory God Poll's Winner by a landslide was Daniel J. D'Arby, with Pet Shop in second and Mariah in a close third. October 2015 *The Favorite "Final Battle" in JJBA Poll's winner, with 114 and 36.08% of all votes was Josuke vs. Yoshikage Kira. With Jotaro vs. DIO in a close second and Joseph & Stroheim vs. Kars in third. November 2015 *The Favorite "Penultimate Battle" in JJBA Poll's winner, with 261 and 43.65% of all votes was Johnny Joestar & Gyro Zeppeli vs. Funny Valentine. With Polnareff & Iggy vs. Vanilla Ice in second and Joseph Joestar vs. Wamuu in third. January 2016 *The Best Girl in JJBA series? Poll's winner, with 320 and 45.98% of all votes was Jolyne Cujoh. With Lisa Lisa in second and Yasuho Hirose in third. February 2016 *The Favorite JJBA last chapter/story arc title Poll's winner, with 319 and 44.06% of all votes was The World of the Stars and Stripes. With "What a Wonderful World" in second and "Goodbye, Morioh Town - The Golden Heart" in third. April 2016 *The Most Anticipated Fight in the Part 4 Anime (First Half)? Poll's winner, with 447 and 56.58% of all votes was Jotaro & Koichi vs. Sheer Heart Attack. With Josuke & Jotaro vs. Yoshihiro Kira in second and Josuke & Jotaro vs. Ratt in third. May 2016 *The What One-Shot or Novel (disregarding canonicity) would you like to see adapted as an OVA? Poll's winner, with 187 and 37.63% of all votes was Purple Haze Feedback. With Jorge Joestar in second and Dead Man's Questions in third. June 2016 *The Best Primary Henchman serving under a Main Antagonist? Poll's winner, with 436 and 59.73% of all votes was Wamuu. With Vinegar Doppio in second and Vanilla Ice in third. July 2016 *The Worst Copyright-Changed Character Name? Poll's winner, with 458 and 57.97% of all votes was Jean Pierre Eiffel (Polnareff). With Zenyatta/Mondatta (Oingo/Boingo) in second and Narc Anastasia (Narciso Anasui) in third. August 2016 *The Worst Copyright-Changed Stand Name? Poll's winner, with 527 and 56.48% of all votes was Filthy Acts, at a Reasonable Price (Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap). With Zipper Man (Sticky Fingers) in second and Flaccid Pancake (Limp Bizkit) in third. September 2016 *The Most Anticipated Fight in the Part 4 Anime (Second Half)? Poll's winner, with 333 and 50.76% of all votes was Josuke, Okuyasu & Hayato vs. Yoshikage Kira. With Josuke & Rohan vs. Highway Star in second and Rohan vs. Ken Oyanagi with Rohan vs. Cheap Trick tied in third. October 2016 *The Best Opening Theme in the Anime So Far? Poll's winner, with 505 and 31.64% of all votes was BLOODY STREAM. With JoJo Sono Chi no Kioku ~end of THE WORLD~ in second and Great Days in third. November 2016 *The Favorite Stand of the JoJo Protagonists? Poll's winner, with 463 and 31.18% of all votes was Crazy Diamond. With Star Platinum in a close second and Gold Experience in third. December 2016 *The Favorite Stand of the JoJo Antagonists? Poll's winner, with 503 and 47.14% of all votes was Killer Queen. With Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap in second and The World in a close third. January 2017 *The Most Anticipated Event Celebrating JoJo's 30th Anniversary Poll's winner, in a landslide victory with 1139 and 92.23% of all votes was Part 5 Anime Adaptation. With the "Thus Spoke Rohan Kishibe OVA" in second and the "Diamond is Unbreakable Live-Action Film" in third. February 2017 *The Sexiest Woman of JoJo 2017 Poll's winner, with 341 and 30.45% of all votes was Lisa Lisa. With Jolyne Cujoh in second and Yasuho Hirose in third. March 2017 *The Most Annoying Character in the JoJo Series? Poll's winner, with 374 and 41.6% of all votes was Joshu Higashikata. With Shigekiyo Yangu in second and Anne in third. April 2017 *The Best Internet Meme from the JoJo series? Poll's winner, with 374 and 41.6% of all votes was What A Beautiful Duwang~. With "It Was Me, Dio!" in second and "ZA WARUDO!!!" in a very close third. May 2017 *The Goofiest Character(s) in the JoJo series? Poll's winner, with 457 and 61.67% of all votes was Joseph Joestar. With Okuyasu Nijimura in second and Gyro Zeppeli in third. June 2017 *The Least Favorite Stand of the JoJo Protagonists? Poll's winner, with 429 and 61.11% of all votes was Hermit Purple. With Star Platinum in second and Gold Experience in third. July 2017 *The Least Favorite Stand of the JoJo Antagonists? Poll's winner, with 413 and 58.09% of all votes was Whitesnake. With King Crimson in second and The World in third. August 2017 *The Favorite Battle in JoJolion (First Half)? Poll's winner, with 133 and 41.69% of all votes was Higashikata Family vs. Tamaki Damo. With Josuke vs. Jobin Higashikata in second and Josuke & Norisuke vs. Yotsuyu Yagiyama in third. September 2017 *The Favorite Couple in JJBA? Poll's winner, with 258 and 32.53% of all votes was Josuke & Yasuho. With DIO & Pucci in second and Jonathan & Erina in third. October 2017 *The Scariest Stand in JJBA? Poll's winner, with 204 and 37.23% of all votes was Cream. With Death 13 in second and Civil War in third. November 2017 *The Sexiest Man of JoJo 2017 Poll's winner, with 204 and 37.23% of all votes was Joseph Joestar. With Gyro Zeppeli in second and Dio Brando in third. December 2017 *The Best Stardust Crusaders Dub Voice (First Half)? Poll's winner, with 170 and 50.9% of all votes was Jotaro Kujo. With DIO in second and Joseph Joestar in third. January 2018 *The What Genre Should the Next JoJo Game Be? Poll's winner, with 253 and 40.48% of all votes was 2D Fighting Game. With Role-Playing Game in second and Action-Adventure in third. February 2018 *The Sexiest Woman of JoJo 2018 Poll's winner, with 158 and 33.47% of all votes was Jolyne Cujoh. With Mariah in second and Yasuho Hirose in third. March 2018 *The What Kishibe Rohan Story Should Be Animated Next Poll's winner, with 140 and 45.02% of all votes was Rohan Kishibe Goes to Gucci. With Rohan at the Louvre in second and At a Confessional in third. April 2018 *The Who Had The Saddest Death in JoJo Poll's winner, with 147 and 23.75% of all votes was Caesar Zeppeli. With Jolyne Cujoh in second and Gyro Zeppeli in third. May 2018 *The Most Pathetic Opponent in JoJo Poll's winner, with 263 and 47.22% of all votes was Oingo & Boingo. With Wired Beck in second and Arabia Fats in third. June 2018 *The JoJo Character Most Deserving of a One-Shot Story Poll's winner, with 239 and 46.5% of all votes was Robert E. O. Speedwagon. With Jean Pierre Polnareff in second and Yoshikage Kira (8) in a narrow third. July/August 2018 *The Most Anticipated Fight in the Part 5 Anime (First Half) Poll's winner, with 380 and 37.18% of all votes was Giorno & Mista vs. Ghiaccio. With Mista & Bruno vs. Pesci & Prosciutto in second and Bruno vs. King Crimson in third. September 2018 *The Best Jo-Bro in the Series Poll's winner, with 261 and 30.78% of all votes was Gyro Zeppeli. With Robert E. O. Speedwagon in a close second and Jean Pierre Polnareff in third. October 2018 *The Best Stardust Crusaders Dub Voice (Second Half) Poll's winner, with 261 and 30.78% of all votes was Iggy, with Daniel J. D'Arby in a close second and Vanilla Ice in third. January 2019 *The Favorite Part 5 Minor Villain Poll's winner, with 1680 and 39.25% of all votes was Risotto Nero, with Ghiaccio in second (1011 votes) and Prosciutto in third (466 votes). July 2019 * The Favorite Diamond is Unbreakable dub voice Poll's winner, with 342 and 66.41% of all votes was [[Yoshikage Kira|'Yoshikage Kira']], 'with Josuke Higashikata in second (50 votes) and Rohan Kishibe in third (40 votes). August 2019 * The ''Favorite Anime Opening so far Poll's winner, with 615 and 31.14% of all votes was Uragirimono no Requiem, 'with BLOODY STREAM in second (412 votes) and Great Days in third (234 votes). September 2019 * The ''Favorite anime ending so far ''Poll's winner, with 461 and 51.34% of all votes was Roundabout, with Modern Crusaders in second (133 votes) and Last Train Home in third (120 votes). October 2019 * The ''Favorite time-related Stand Poll's winner, with 571 and 32.48% of all votes was Killer Queen, with King Crimson in second (433 votes) and The World in third (305 votes). Gallery January Poll .png|January 2013 Poll - Favorite Character January Poll (2).png|January 2013 Poll - Favorite Stand February Poll.png|February 2013 Poll - Beauty of the Month March Poll.png|March 2013 Poll - Minor Character April Poll.png|April 2013 Poll - Creepiest Character June Poll.png|May/June 2013 Poll - Biggest Jerk 2013-09-01 00_10_07-.png|July 2013 Poll - Most Fabulous Category:Community